


Ray of Light

by phanburnhamizzard



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), dan and phil
Genre: Comedy, Dan and Phil Tour, Funny, Gen, Humor, M/M, TATINOF, tabinof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15408969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanburnhamizzard/pseuds/phanburnhamizzard
Summary: It's zero dark-thirty at an empty Mcdonald's somewhere in America and they crew has stopped in to get a bite to eat before going to sleep. Dan inadvertently says something funny and Phil gets hysterical. Dan wants no part of it, which makes Phil laugh even harder.





	Ray of Light

The fluorescent McDonalds' lighting wasn't flattering to anyone, but even without it, they both looked pretty bad. Phil's eyes were puffy and Dan's had dark grey circles beneath them. They sat next to each other in a booth across from Martyn and Cornelia, eating Bic Macs in a slow motion, fatigue-induced stupor. It was 3 in the morning and the bus had pulled over so the group could get a bite to eat before bed.

"Pass the ketchup?" Phil asked in a flat, quiet voice.

"Here," Dan replied, passing Phil 4 packets.

"Thanks."

"Welcs."

Phil started to giggle.

"'Welcs'? What is 'Welcs'?" Phil asked, laughing.

"It's short for 'you're welcome' because I'm too bloody tired to say 'You're welcome'".

Phil closed his eyes and bit his lip. He really did try not to laugh. But he couldn't help it. Exhaustion and sleep deprivation combined to make 'Welcs' the funniest thing he had ever heard in his life, and knowing that Dan would be annoyed if he laughed just made it all that funnier.

He swallowed his food, and then tried to breathe in slowly to calm himself. Instead, it hit him again how ridiculous the word was, and he snort-laughed so loud it actually echoed through the empty McDonalds dining room.

Dan looked up at him, clearly annoyed. "Really?" he said, in his most sarcastic tone.

Phil's crinkled his nose and and shut his eyes, laughing so hard he started to tear up.

"Phil, stop," Dan said.

Phil's tongue appeared out the right side of his mouth, and he gasped for breath before folding his arms in front of him and leaning back, full out laughing.

Martyn and Cornelia were giggling, too, partly because of the word, but mostly because of Dan's reaction to Phil.

"Phil, you've had too much sugar today," Dan said, stuffing a fry into his mouth.

Phil was lost to the world, his eyes were shining with tears and his smile was a mile wide. Every time he tried to stop laughing, he'd look at Dan's annoyed face and start all over again.

Phil's face was turning red from lack of air. Cornelia put her head down on the table to hide her giggling, and Martyn pulled his hat down to cover his face.

Dan was so done with the entire situation. So very done. He was tired, he was hungry, and he just wanted to finish eating so he could go to bed.

"Phil," Dan began, "It's not that funny. Calm down. Jesus Christ."

The dead-eyed, "over it by 100%" look on Dan's face sent Phil into hysterics.

In a high-pitched, weezy voice, Phil attempted to say, "But you said 'welcs' and you were too tired--you were too--you said 'welcs'!"

The staff of the restaurant was staring now, but no one at the table noticed.

Dan rolled his eyes, and ate another handful of fries.

Then it happened.

Just like it always did.

Dan bit his lower lip.

Then he thought of something very sad.

Then he looked at everything in the room except for Phil.

And then it happened. He looked at Phil.

The the corners of his mouth turned up slightly.

"Goddammit," he said, as he fought the smile. "Dammit, Phil. You and your bloody ridiculous sense of humor..."

And then he started to laugh. It was breathy, at first. Very quiet. Then he found his voice. His smile emerged full and bright and his face lit up like it was Christmas morning. He opened his mouth and out it came: Dan's classic, high-pitched laugh. And he could not stop it.

Phil Lester: the only person in the world that could drag Dan out of a stupor and into a good mood. Phil Lester: the only best friend Dan had ever had and the only friend that could make him happy just from looking at his face. Phil Lester: the ray of sunshine that cast light into Dan's darkness.

The four of them sat giggling until their food got cold. But they didn't care. They were happy.

The End.

PS: You're Welcs.


End file.
